Silence
by wweismann
Summary: "She is all that and she will never hear me saying those words" [DRAMIONE] [COMPLETE]


It is possible that it may have happened in na October night or in the middle of a storm in December, during summer vacations or sometime in June. It may have happened in a Transfigurations or Charms class, it may have been at the library or by the lake. It could have happened in all those moments or even in none of those – who am I trying to lie to? It is not like I could control the time or could be precise when saying when I realized it.

She is unbearable. Maybe it is this know-it-all attitude that cannot help but to raise her hand when facing a question even when she had bet with her friends she would not do it – and I have seen Potter and Weasley challenging her several times -, maybe is the most annoying realization that she does not get it wrong not even once. Not Ms. Perfect Granger, a perfect creature that would outshine anyone around her and make me nothing but second best.

She is brilliant. Maybe it is due the hours she spent accumulating knowledge and applying it, maybe it is the answer to anything always on top of her head, maybe it is the OWLs and NEWTs as close as perfection as it was expected. Maybe it was how she managed to conciliate her position as Head Girl with the overbearing amount of books and homework when she came back to Hogwarts after defeating You-Know-Who just like she had not spent the previous year on the run and being one of the main responsible to save the Wizarding world.

She is stubborn. You can see it whenever she fights against everything and everyone to make Wizengamot declare me not guilty, when the old wizards that insist to prove me guilty and send me to Azkaban shake when she screams that I was just a kid forced to do everything I have done, citing a Muggle precedent that declared the defendant innocent in a similar situation, saying that if I have done what I did it was to stay alive. When the judges mutter that she is also a kid and did what was right she does not take a second to reply that she had the chance to do so. The judges stare at hear, not believing her words, while she does not make a single move, her eyes fixed on them while Potter clears his throat and stand up by her, joining her claims, making her words his own. And that is how they make me not go to Azkaban.

She is unstoppable. If Hermione Jean Granger decides that something is wrong and she can change it, there are no limits for her actions. She was always a good public speaker – maybe she lacked the popular appeal Potter and even Weasley had but that was not a problem – and did not surprise a single soul when she said no to a spot with her name written on among the Aurors, claiming that she had fought more than enough battles, and joined the world of laws. She was the only woman in the department, the only muggle-born - and the only one to pass a massive reform of laws on her first year, defending house-elves. Granger always advocated pro integration among all magical beings, making use of her status as a war hero to bring this subject to be discussed.

She is bossy. While she went up on the hierarchy she did not accepted people being late or making mistakes solely due the fact that they were lazy. She did not hesitate to rewrite a proposal of law once, twice, five times until they were perfect and did not leave any room for dubious interpretations nor loopholes And she would not rest until they were approved by Wizengamot. She was the perfect candidate to, one day, take a spot among the most important judges of the Wizarding World but everyone knew this would never come true: she had made too many rivals on her way to the top that would do everything in their hands to stop a muggle-born girl have room on such na ancient and noble institution – that still had not faced its own prejudices -, not that she cared about it. Hermione always had a plan and I know that when Rita Skeeter asked her how she felt knowing that she would never become a judge in the Wizarding Court of Justice, the picture of her that was published by The Daily Prophet let anyone see a tiny smile on the corner of her lips indicating that she had confidence on herself and everything was going exactly how she planned. She always had the control – not that the other knew about it but I've watched her for a long time to know this was the case.

She is a force of nature. It does not matter if she have to make time out of nowhere to conclude and conquer all she want, she can make it. There are no enough hours of sleep and the blackish circles under her eyes tell us so when she stands on the top of the staircase in front of the Ministry and announces, proudly, the Remus Lupin Foundation to help in the integration of people who suffer with lycantropy in the society and the Lupin Law that guarantees that no kind of discrimination against werewolves are acceptable and also includes that every scholar and work places in Great Britain must guarantee reforms to allow them to take part on those activities. McGonagall, standing by her, lets a single teardrop escape her eyes and make its way down her face.

She is all that and she will never hear me saying those words. She will never know how I smiled when she became the Ministry, receiving a round of applauses and making all the wizarding world recognize what I have know for a long time: she is special. Granger will never hear from me the congratulations for her inclusive and progressive agenda nor how I appreciated the blue flowers she brought when she came to pay me a visit. This Ministry will never know how I have ever believed that if someone could do it all right it would be her. Hermione will never hear from me how I have felt all those years watching her shine, how I always wanted her close to me with a couple babies blond like their father and incredible like their mother or with brown curls and deep grey eyes.

But do you wanna know why I have been silent while I have watched her triumphing all this time? The lack of words while I followed her walking down the aisle and swearing eternal love to Weasley or every time she came back home with a kid on her arms? The answer is simple.

Dead men tell no tales.

 **N/A:** To Thais who gave a final reading in the original piece in Portuguese and I said I should publish it, to Céu who always makes me wanna write Dramione fanfics and to you who have read it all. Feel free to let me know what you think about this piece in a review!

This piece has no beta but Word to show grammar mistakes so if you spot something, let me know!


End file.
